Every Time
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: What's an ordinary day for Ritsu? More or less it's this.


**Author's Note: **Hello, I'm back! Not exactly. 1 more month before summer break in the Philippines and I was doing my part of the research paper when I remembered that I owe my seatmate a fanfic [then again, I owe everyone fanfics this school year]. So, I have long accepted the fact that I'm no good at romance fics…But then I got bored and I thought, "Hey, how 'bout I try writing a romance fic?" So I did…And my first romance fic is yaoi… Wonderful…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and it pains me to know that I never will. *Curls up in a corner and cries*

**Happens All The Time**

I reached under my desk to get the pencil I dropped.

"Onodera!" Takano-san's voice barked.

"Hai!" Completely forgetting I was under my desk, I bumped my head hard when I tried to sit up straight. I put a hand to my head and groaned as I tried to stop my world from spinning.

"Onodera!" Takano-san barked again.

"_What _do you want form me?" I growled, careful not to hit my head again. When I did sit up, Takano-san smacked me in the head with the papers he was checking as he passed behind me.

"Have your author redo her work."

"The deadline is next week and you expect me to have her redo it?"

"Yes," he replied nonchalantly and walked off.

I felt my eye twitching. _How did I ever fall in love with this guy?_

.

.

.

The next morning, I woke up, thinking I had a fever. No. I didn't have a fever – Takano-san's arms were around me.

I mentally cursed. _What the hell happened? _I was drunk…again. And he took advantage of it…again. I groaned.

I strained to read the clock at his bedside table – 5:00. Great.

Little by little, I tried to free myself from Takano-san. Too bad I didn't know he was awake. He pushed my face back and kissed me.

Caught off guard, I pushed him back and started sputtering. "T-Takano-san!" I screamed, trying to hide the blush on my face. With what? My shirt? That was the only time I realized I didn't have one on. Well, nothing but the sudden realization of a certain specific night activity to wake you up fully. I have my boxers on, but I doubt that would put me in a better situation if I used _that _to cover my face.

Takano-san clucked his tongue in mocked sympathy. "What's a boy to do? You won't go out like that, will you? Unless you're as shameless as you are with me."

I pointed at the clock. "You see the time? I don't think anyone would be out this early, this dark. Even if someone saw me, they wouldn't see the fact that I'm in boxers." With that, I jumped out of bed, ignoring the intense – yes, intense – pain in my hips and back and ran back to my apartment as fast as I could.

.

.

.

_I pushed myself to hard awhile ago. _I thought to myself as I massaged my lower back. _But if I didn't urn out of his apartment… _I shuddered at the thought.

The elevator door opened and I stepped in, completely ignoring the other guy behind me.

"Well, what happened to your manners?" Takano-san chided behind me as the elevator doors closed.

I tensed. Why does this keep happening to me? But I greeted him anyway, "Good morning, Takano-san."

"That's more like it."

_Hurry up! _I wanted to scream at the elevator.

"How's your body?"

"Eh?" What kind of person in his right mind would ask that at the office? Not to mention we're both _guys._ I cleared my throat and muttered something that even _I _can't make out.

"What?" Takano-san was smiling. Well, at least one of us was having a good day so far.

"I said I'm fine," I said, not believing the fact that my face wasn't cooperating with me again. A slight pink, fine sure. But I had the feeling my face was coloring itself way more than that.

The elevator doors opened and I got off as quickly as I could.

"Onodera." Takano-san grabbed my arm.

I looked up…and instantly got pinned to the wall. _Well, at least the office is still empty_. Wait, what? If the office wasn't empty, this wouldn't have happened!

He leaned forward and kissed me. Then he pulled back just so much for him to make eye contact. His breath was warm on my face.

I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my face getting hotter. Yes. If the office wasn't empty, this _never_ would have happened.

Takano-san smiled. "I love you, Ritsu."

**Author's Note: **Yes…My first romance fic in my whole life…and it's yaoi…written in first person…but at least I'm a girl. Yes, I am a girl if some of you got surprised by that sudden revelation. I'll admit: when I finished this, I was all like "What did I just do?" But, hey, I managed to write it. Please review. :) Criticize my work, sure, but no cursing or killing…I still owe people fics.


End file.
